1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate systems and methods for providing short message services of mobile devices, and more particularly to a communication system and method for protecting messages between two mobile phones.
2. Description of Related Art
Short message services is a service commonly used in wireless networks which makes it possible for mobile users to send and receive short messages (e.g., text, image, audio and/or video messages). These messages may be related to personal and private, or business secrets, so these messages should not be viewed by other persons who have no authorization. However, when a mobile device (e.g., mobile phone) receives a short message sent from another mobile phone, any person can easily operate the mobile phone to view content of the short message.
In order to protect messages from reviewing with no authorization, the mobile phone usually requires the user to input a password when the secret messages are viewed. However, such protection means has a disadvantage that one person can also view the short messages if the password is betrayed.
Therefore, there is a communication system and method for protecting messages between two mobile phones, so as to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.